User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spike and Whitey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (talk) 4:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'd love to help, but I don't know anything about these characters. Sorry that I can't help. -- Venage237 18:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to tell you, but I know nothing about Skippy Shorts. I would love to help, but I barely even know what Skippy Shorts is. :/ -- AllThroughEvil, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well then, can both of you watch Skippy Shorts on YouTube? Just type it in. "Skippyshorts" and then it will take you to all his videos. Then you can watch them and THEN maybe you can help. How 'bout that? Just a quick suggestion. -- TheSitcomLover 11:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Here is the link to the channel in case you forget: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippyshorts Also, here is the link to his 2nd channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippythe2nd -- TheSitcomLover 2:40pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki But Only for Now All right, fine! I'll do it. But just this once because you owe me. I'll still gotta improve the Heavenly Sword villains and a few other evildoers I've just recently added in past months, as well as Lovecraftian-typed villains and monsters included in the Villains Wiki. Deal? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So where do we begin there in plain details? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Deal! And you just go there and simply look at all articles and such and if there is somethin' missin' if you have seen them before and stuff, just click "Edit" on top and then you can write more stuff on there and fill in and improve the synopsis and the main stuff for it. Get it now? -- TheSitcomLover 6:49pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Why not? I can do it. But I gotta do it in time checkin' out the time of the opening for the new Adam Sandler movie That's My Boy. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 7:34pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, um, when you say you will join for now, does that mean just this once, but not anymore after that? Probably not ever again? What, you do not like Skippy? -- TheSitcomLover 6:50pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid so, but not because I don't like it. It's simply because I got too much on my hands already. And plus, to tell ya the truth, I have never seen the show before. That's all I can tell you. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 2:30pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) But you do like Skippy Shorts, right? The same way I do? -- TheSitcomLover 8:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) But I just suggested you watch the show on YouTube and you will tell me what you think of it. Okay? That is all ya gotta do. Are ya still editin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki right now, as I speak? Because you just improved the Rufus T. article, so now, you gonna improve anything else right now, dude? I just wanna know. -- TheSitcomLover 7:34pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) All right, all right. I'll watch the show on YouTube tomorrow and I'll also add quotes to your characters if you wish. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:04pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) -- TheSitcomLover 8:06pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Anytime, buddy. :-) -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:20pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Damn! It's gettin' late! I'm totally sorry about this, TheSitcomLover. I gotta run and get ready for the movies tomorrow since I'm gonna see that new Adam Sandler movie That's My Boy, but I'll come back and see ya tomorrow. Have a good night, pal. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:20pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) B1bl1kal, are ya still workin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki? I sure hope so! And please respond if you see this! -- TheSitcomLover 2:28pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Enough, ok?! I'm tired & I don't wanna fight or argue or anything. I'd just wanna go home now. Now good night, TheSitcomLover. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) DUDE. SHUT UP. What you're doing is spamming and it can easily get you banned. -- Moleman 9000'' 3:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC)'' Sorry, I did not mean to spam or nothin'. I just want everyone to go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve everything there. I ain't no troll or nothin', just wantin' the wiki to be improved. That is all. -- TheSitcomLover 8:16pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) There's no excuse for spamming the wiki like, even for improving a wiki. It just makes you look desperate, and that's no good. Please, just stop it. Tremorfan94 Actually, I am kinda desperate. So what is wrong with that? -- TheSitcomLover 10:22pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) being desperate turns people off... also the spam is annoyingUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Stop spamming. Tremorfan94 Never heard of Skippy Shorts, nor do I have any interest to ever find out DisneyVillain 05:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Today is My Birthday Good morning, how are ya been? Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Oh yeah, I've finally already got a new wallet, new IDs, & extra more money. My situation has been resolved last August. & oh yeah TheSItcomLover, nothing personal dude, but I quit. I bid you farewell. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Some DBZ Villains Why Did you rename King Cold to Cold, and Captain Ginyu on plain Ginyu? Those names are what they're called and should stay the same. Venage237 22:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Stop renaming certain pages I am getting tired of you renaming certain pages, such as Lady Deathstrike to just plain Deathstrike and so on. So knock it off, or I'll inform an Admin. Venage237 15:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) TheSitcomLover, KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!! I am getting real sick and tired of you renaming certain pages, by removing certain words, like general, King, Captain, Master and so forth. I informed an Admin so you better knock it off. Venage237 20:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Please stop renaming pages and removing titles from them. There is no reason to do so so stop or you will be blocked. MajinAbura (talk) 20:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, just stop it, dude! You're pi$$in' people off. & P.S.: nobody knows nor cares for Skippy Shorts. Period. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) That goes with ignorantly renamin' The Shadow page without my permission too. In other words, ENOUGH!!! You started to pi$$ me off too, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Please don't rename the Lord Farquaad to "Farquaad" page again, I keep changing it back but you keep removing the title from his name. PLEASE STOP! Spoilerz (talk) 23:00, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz Georgette That's better you're edit to Georgette. Because how is she a villain with Mental Illness? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Balthus Dire! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC)